


Valentine's day

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (Very late but I wanted to post it still) Junkrat needs a Valentine.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Valentine's day

"Valentine's day? What in the bloody hell is that?" Junkrat asked his dear friend.

"It's a holiday where people celebrate a saint." Roadhog was a bit more knowledgeable than Jamie, he didn't blame him though. They were from a radioactive outback where brawl was over brains. 

"What did this saint do that's so damn special?"

"I don't remember but he married people that were in love or some shit. Americans kinda just use it as a day to love each other or something."

"Bleh, I'm not ready to go to work today then," Junkrat grumbled and the two headed to the main conference room at Overwatch. Just on the walk there, they saw hundreds of hearts decorating the walls and couples acting all lovey. Jamie didn't like it but part of him wanted to be involved. They sat in their usual seats but the other heroes sat in a different order. Hanzo was next to Mccree, Genji was next to Zenyatta, Ana next to Reinhardt, Lucio next to Diva and everyone was just a mess. Solider didn't seem to care though and continued with the meeting.

"Alright, I mainly just called everyone here to say Happy Valentine's day." He admitted. "We don't have much activity today but we still have to be on our toes in case of a sudden emergency. Other than that, enjoy your day."

"Boring," Junkrat grumbled and everyone started to leave the room. Couples were everywhere! It annoyed it but he noticed people were exchanging gifts and cards with people that weren't there significant other. "Now what's happening?"

"Valentine's day is about all kinds of love, romantic and friend love," Roadhog explained. He looked at Jamison and the junker looked intrigued. 

"I'm not getting anything today then, ain't no bloke here love me." Junkrat knew roadhog was going to get him something but he didn't want to show his inner excitement. 

"That's probably true." Roadhog shrugged and walked off to see his tank friends. Junkrat watched Roadhog walk away and his heart stung, was he going to ignore him today and not get him anything? ..No! It was just a sick trick, Roadhog had to get him something today! 

"Damn drongo.." Jamison mumbled and decided to go find someone that maybe likes him. His first try was Mei! She had confessed to him before that she liked him and sure, Junkrat shattered her heart in every way possible but maybe she still did. The junker looked around in the crowd and saw the Chinese Shelia. "Oi! Mei!"

"Oh, hello Jamison!"

"You like me, roight?"

"Um-" Mei tensed up. "Jamison, that was a while ago-"

"Yeah yeah but do you?"

"She moved on." Jamison felt a presence behind him and turned around to face Zarya. 

"Oh-"

"Zarya is my girlfriend.." Mei mumbled in embarrassment, she felt bad for not telling Junkrat but he did hurt her bad and Zarya told her he didn't have the right to know.

"Jeez, who's not taken in this damn office?!" The junker watched as Zarya stood by mei and put an arm around her.

"Are you looking for a Valentine?" Mei asked.

"Ya, I was thinking Roadie was gonna finally tell me he loves me but I was very wrong."

"Aw.. well I know a few available people!" Mei looked at Zarya. "Can I help him?"

"Of course but dinner at 3, don't be late." Zarya kissed her cheek and patted her head.

"Of course!" Mei smiled and turned her attention back to Junkrat. "Alright!" The Chinese girl looked around. "What's your type?"

"Anything but omnic."

"Huh-" Mei took a second to think. "Oh! I know Symmetra is single!" Mei grabbed Junkrat's wrist and quickly dragged him to the girl's room. Junkrat didn't like Symmetra too much but he was desperate. 

The two pushed through the crowd and Mei happily walked into Symmetra's room. "Hello!"

"Oh, greetings Mei." The lady greeted kindly. "..Junkrat."

"Hi."

"So.. you are single, right?"

"I am." She answered simply.

"Perfect! Junkrat wanted to know i-" Mei was cut off by Junkrat.

"Let's cut to the chase Shelia, I'm lonely and desperate. You look pretty lonely yourself so how about we get together for this day and you buy me shit?" Mei stared at the junker and facepalmed. 

Symmetra gestured for them to shoot back and they did, she gestured for it again and they stepped behind the door frame. She smiled then summoned a photon barrier at the door.

"Is that a no?" Junkrat asked and the only response he got was angry Indian shouting that he couldn't understand.

"Let's go." Mei shook her head and dragged Junkrat away.

"Was it something I said? I thought girls liked honesty?"

"They do but that was just rude and straight forward." Mei sighed. "But luckily for you, I know someone else." She tried to remain enthusiastic as she dragged him to another room. "This time, try to take it slow and be a bit more romantic. Girls love romance." Mei opened the door and shoved Junkrat in.

"Who's room are w-"

"Oh, Jamison!" 

Junkrat turned and saw the healer of all healers. "Blondie!"

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ya, I needed to ask you something." Junkrat got nervous, being genuine to a girl? That was horrifying. 

"What is it?"

Junkrat shut his eyes tight. "Uh, will you be my Valentine because I'm extremely lonely and need attention?" He opened one eye. "Oh, and you're pretty or whatever."

Mercy took a second to think and let out a small laugh. "That's cute Jamison but I don't think I'm your type." She set down her clipboard and approached him. 

"What are you sayin'?"

"You and Roadhog seem like a much better match. I would love to be your Valentine but I know you want Mako."

Junkrat wanted to be hot-headed and deny her claim but she was right, he didn't want a Shelia, he wanted his roadie. "I do but he doesn't want to be my Valentine! He would have asked by her but instead, he's been hanging out with other people."

"Maybe he's just shy, you have to ask him instead of trying to find someone you don't love." Angela gave Junkrat a rose and smiled. "Now run along and give him that."

"Uh-" Junkrat had never really experienced genuine kindness like this. "Well... Thank you blondie! Ha.. haha!" The junker gripped the rose tight and ran out of the office.

"How'd i-"

"I don't need your help anymore but thanks!" He shouted as he ran by Mei to find his friend. Mei was confused but hoped he knew what he was doing. If Jamison knew Roadhog, he'd been in the room by now so that's where he was going! He'd never been so excited but there was a small fear of being rejected, he didn't know what Roadhog liked or anything like that but he was going to take his chances! Jamison slammed the door open. "Roadie!"

He took a second to look around and saw Roadhog putting up hearts around the room, small candies were on the nightstand and cards were scattered all over Junkrat's bed. "Jamie?!"

"Mako?" The junker shut the door behind him and roadhog nervously dropped the hearts. "What's going on here?"

"I didn't think you were gonna come this early.."

"You were setting this up for me?"

".." Roadhog sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I was going to ask you to be my Valentine."

The junker paused for a second then the biggest smile came across his face. "You do love me!"

"Maybe." Roadhog joked and Jamie jumped on him. 

"I was hurt, mate! I thought you weren't gonna ask and I was going to be alone!"

"Why wouldn't I ask?"

"I don't know but you know I have issues!" Junkrat nuzzled his friend happily. "You got me so much shit!"

"Just don't eat all the candy at once."

"I'm going to eat all the candy at once." Junkrat laughed and looked at his hand. "Oh! I got you something." He sat on his friend's gut and handed him the small flower. "It's.. not much but it shows that I love you."

Roadhog looked at the small flower and smiled under his mask. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Jamison grabbed the side straps of Mako's mask and pulled it off carefully. He looked into the other's eyes and gently kissed his cheek. "Bloody hell, you are beautiful." His smile got bigger and he kissed his lips.

"Happy Valentine's day," Mako mumbled as he caressed Jamie's cheek.

"Happy fucking Valentine's day."


End file.
